He Dicho Demasiado
by ShizukaR
Summary: Luego de una sesión de estudio, Tamao Konno y Seiji Shitara deciden descansar de su trabajo. Que dos chicos estén durmiendo en la misma cama es una situación algo comprometedora, ¿no es así? Advertencia: yaoi.


-Ah, estoy agotado -dijo Tamao antes de caerse de cara sobre la mesa. Había pasado toda la tarde explicándole la tarea de matemáticas a Seiji, lo cual no era cosa fácil, pero lo había conseguido luego de pasar la fría tarde en el escritorio de su cuarto.

-¿Vas a dormirte ahí? -preguntó Seiji apoyado sobre el escritorio, viéndose indiferente a todo el esfuerzo que él le había puesto-. Estuvimos estudiando por más de tres horas... Mi cerebro se siente como si fuera a explotar...

-No voy a dormir, solo... -Tamao cerró los ojos por un momento, pero luego los abrió de golpe-. Deberíamos seguir repasando... los exámenes vienen pronto

-Konno, te desmayarás si sigues esforzándote en exceso. Iré a descansar a mi cama, y te sugiero que me acompañes si no quieres quedar entumecido –agregó, levantándose lentamente de su silla y yendo hacia la cama-. Entraremos ambos.

-Si no te molesta –respondió, saliendo de su silla con lentitud y acomodándose junto a Seiji-. ¿Te sientes cómodo, Shitara?

-¡N-no te pongas tan cerca, Konno! -exclamó. Tamao se había quitado las gafas, y podía ver su rostro y sus rasgos de cerca. "Se ve mejor sin sus gafas...", pensó, apartando la mirada-. ¡E-es una cama matrimonial! ¡Tienes todo el espacio que quieras!

-¿Te molesta...? –preguntó,

-B-bueno, esto, yo... M-me pone incómodo ¿sí? –respondió Seiji intentando explicarse.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás demasiado cerca...

-Sólo un poco más...

-¿E-eh?

-N-nada. No dije nada –respondió Tamao antes de retroceder un poco-. Aunque hace algo de frío...

-Tienes todas las sábanas que quieras aquí, Konno –acotó Seiji, cubriéndose su rostro con la frazada que había sobre la cama.

-¿Tienes que cubrirte hasta la nariz? –preguntó, también tapándose aunque no tan exageradamente.

-N-no es como si me diera vergüenza que estemos en la misma cama intentando dormir. Tenlo por seguro –respondió, dándose la vuelta.

-Una negación sospechosamente precisa... –dijo Konno para sí-. Y aunque quisiera, no podría verte bien.

-N-no te ves para nada lindo sin tus gafas –escupió Seiji.

-Nadie te preguntó eso –respondió con una expresión de aburrimiento, inclinándose un poco más-. Sería más práctico que estuvieras más cerca de mí, para mantener el calor corporal.

-O tal vez podría levantarme y prender la calefacción –dijo malhumorado, apretando su manta-. Pero estoy demasiado cansado y cómodo como para ir hasta allí... K-konno, ¿podrías rodearme con tus brazos...?

-¿No acabas de decir que me aleje? –respondió Tamao sonriendo.

-C-cállate y abrázame, idiota...

-Bien, bien, como quieras –dijo, rodeando a Shitara con sus brazos. Seiji podía sentir cómo su rostro se ponía aún más rojo, pero por suerte logró seguir cubriéndose con la frazada. "Estúpido Konno...", pensó, "¡¿por qué tiene que tener razón en todo?! Me gustaría no estar tan cerca de él... no puedo concentrarme bien cuando este tipo está cerca de mí y menos cuando estamos pegados por el frío... ¡¿qué se supone que me pasa?!"

-Shitara, estás temblando. ¿Quieres acercarte un poco más? –preguntó Tamao, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué...? ¡N-no! ¡E-estoy bien! –respondió Seiji exageradamente.

-Shitara, estás más irritable que de costumbre... –acotó, con un tono algo preocupado-. ¿Sucede algo?

-¡N-no! ¡E-es solo...! –el pianista buscó una excusa para no admitir lo que le sucedía-. Creo que estoy algo estresado...

-Si puedo hacer algo para que te relajes, avísame –acotó Konno. "Podrías comenzar por alejarte un poco, idiota...", pensó Seiji.

-E-está bien... –respondió. "¡¿Por qué demonios es tan atento conmigo?! ¡Tiene una paciencia increíble! Este hombre está loco...", pensó de nuevo. "¡¿Pero por qué no puedo odiarlo?! Creí que yo era mejor que esto..."

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tamao de nuevo-. Parece que estás bastante ensimismado.

-¡D-diablos, Konno! ¡P-preocúpate más por no morirte de hipotermia que por las idioteces que pienso! –exclamó Shitara. "¡¿En qué pensaba cuando dije que se acostara aquí conmigo?! ¡Esto parece mi acabose!"

-Shitara, en serio. Estás rojo, tu cuerpo está muy caliente, estás temblando, tartamudeas cuando hablas, la verdad parece que deliras... –contó-. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?

-¡N-no! ¡No tengo fiebre, no estoy caliente p-porque estamos en la misma cama y no estoy delirando! –exclamó-. ¡Ahora c-cállate de una vez y déjame dormir!

-... –Tamao respiró, e intentó juntar toda la paciencia que pudiera-. Una última pregunta.

-¡H-hazla y cállate!

-¿Escuché mal, o dijiste 'no estoy caliente porque estamos en la misma cama'? –preguntó escéptico.

-... –"Mierda. ¡¿Por qué bajé la guardia?! ¡¿Por qué me pregunto tantas cosas?! Mierda, Konno... Sólo hay que pensar una forma de que no sospeche..."-. ¡N-no! ¡N-no te quiero, Konno!

"Bien, cerebro. Muy bien. Sólo niégalo, que va a pensar menos que es eso. Espera, ¡¿quiero a Konno?!", pensó Seiji con sarcasmo y luego sorpresa. "Esto es complicado..."

-Ah... ya veo –respondió Tamao. Se veía algo decepcionado, pero el pianista no lograba distinguirlo-. Ya no haré más preguntas.

-¡I-idiota, Konno! –exclamó-. N-ni siquiera yo me entiendo a mí mismo...

-¿De qué hablas...? –preguntó.

-N-no sé si te quiero... O te odio... O no te odio... e-es complicado –suspiró Shitara-. ¡P-pero no sé si me gustan los chicos!

-Shitara, estás hablando de más –dijo Konno, algo más animado que antes.

-... –"Maldición".

-Además, sé que no es momento... Pero... –agregó, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo confundido-. Uhm... como decirlo... si estuvieras interesado en salir conmigo... ehm... como pareja...

-¡L-lo haría! –"¡AGH! ¡SEIJI, HAZTE UN FAVOR A TI MISMO Y CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! ¡QUE KONNO ESTÉ ASÍ DE CERCA NO IMPIDE QUE PUEDAS PENSAR CON CLARIDAD! ... tal vez sí... ¡PERO CÁLLATE!"

-¿De verdad, Shitara...? –preguntó, algo sonriente.

-... –Lo único que atinó a hacer el pianista fue quedarse callado. Ante su silencio, la sonrisa de Konno fue borrándose con lentitud, volviendo a transformarse en una expresión de confusión.

-¿Shitara...?

-... –"Respira... piensa bien antes de contestar... espera, ¡¿le gusto a Konno?!", pensó, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado-. Ah... eh... esto... –Respiró profundamente-. Supongo...

-No tienes que responderme ahora... no debí haber preguntado... –suspiró Tamao, viéndose decaído de nuevo-. Creo que voy a intentar dormir un rato.

-Konno... -dijo Shitara con firmeza.

-¿Ah?

-Es... Complicado de decir. Pero creo que tú... Eh... Cómo decirlo..., me gustas -escupió finalmente-. Creo...

-Shitara, no tienes que sentirte forzado. Yo no debí haberlo dicho en primer lugar... En qué pensaba... -suspiró.

-¡N-no lo digo para complacerte, Konno! ¡Que te quede claro! -exclamó de repente-. ¡Tú me gustas porque yo lo pienso así! ¡No porque me hayas dicho que te gusto!

-... ¿lo dices en serio...? -preguntó.

-Bueno... Sí... -dijo, finalmente. "¿Por qué estoy tan calmado...? Hace unos minutos parecía que iba a explotar...", pensó.

-Entonces... -preguntó Tamao-. ¿me aceptas?

-Acabo de decir que sí. No me hagas repetirlo porque me arrepentiré -respondió Seiji.

-Qué bien... -dijo, aliviado-. ¿Te molesta si te abrazo más fuerte?

-N-no... -Él apretó el abrazo, y su frente se pegó a la de Seiji, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En un impulso, sin pensarlo, Tamao se acercó un poco más y dio un beso corto al pianista.

-Perdón... -dijo, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido-. No pude evitarlo...

-Konno, olvídate de tu estúpido TPO por un momento... -respondió Seiji, algo malhumorado-. Relájate un rato, y deja de pensar en la situación un tiempo...

-... Está bien -suspiró-. Sólo pensaré en ti.


End file.
